Keeping Track
by TheTBone
Summary: Stef teaches Alex not to run away from her problems by using some creative and untraditional methods. Deleted scene from 'Sins of the Father.' Oneshot. (May be expanded to include more oneshots in the 'Sins of the Father' universe in the future.)


**Note: I would highly recommend reading my story 'Sins of the Father' before reading this, as it'll contain spoilers and probably won't make a lot of sense without the original story. If that doesn't matter to you, by all means, go ahead and read away!**

**Here's a chapter that was originally supposed to go between chapters 36 and 37 (Stef finding Alex after she'd run away and the lecture with Stef, Lena, and Alex) that I ultimately decided to cut out because it interrupted the flow and tone of the story too much. Although it didn't fit quite right there, I hope you still enjoy it in retrospect!**

"Up," Stef said firmly. "Up, up, up," she repeated.

"Hm?" Alex asked, groggy from sleep, snuggling into her pillow.

"Alex, get up," Stef repeated, sighing before going to the wall to flick the light switch on.

"Mm," Alex protested with a whine, pulling the blankets over her head, burying herself under her comforter. "Bright. Hurts. Off."

"No," Stef shook her head. "_Up_. Let's go," she said, grabbing the top of the blanket and ripping it off.

Alex furrowed her eyebrows, not enjoying being suddenly exposed and having the cold air surround her. She already missed her warm, soft, peaceful cocoon. She managed to slit one eyelid open. "Stef, what are you doing?" she asked in an angry whisper.

"Well obviously I am standing in your room trying to wake you up and you are stubbornly not cooperating which is a really bad decision on your part considering everything that has happened lately," she explained, placing the hand not holding the blanket on her hip.

"But Stef it's," Alex yawned before peering at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "4:30 in the morning," she flopped back down on her pillow.

"Yes," Stef confirmed.

"What could you possibly want from me at 4:30 in the morning?" she questioned, making a move to grab the comforter back from Stef's hand.

However, her still sleep-impaired reflexes were too slow, Stef easily withholding the blanket from her grasp. "What do I want from you? Well for starters I want you to get up."

"I will," Alex promised. "Talk to me in about five hours," she said, curling up onto her side and closing her eyes again.

"No, not in five hours, now," Stef said, snapping her fingers unpleasantly close to her ear.

"But _Stef_," Alex groaned, sitting up again to face the woman, aggravated. "It is _four thirty in the morning_," she said slowly, emphasizing each word, hoping that Stef might realize how crazy she was right now and change her mind and leave her alone to slip back into her unconscious bliss.

"Yes, and I have to be at work at eight today which is why you need to get moving," she said, unbendingly.

"But I'm tired," she said, fixing her eyes and lips into the best pout she could manage.

"Aw," Stef slumping her shoulders and softening her rigid posture. "I bet you are, love," she nodded sympathetically, leaning close to Alex face and gently grabbing her chin. "Next time maybe you should think about that before running off in the middle of the night without telling me. Had you not done that you probably wouldn't be so tired, yes?" she asked, pinching her chin before standing up straight again and crossing her arms. "Plus, you've been sleeping since yesterday afternoon, it's not like I'm depriving you."

Alex winced, but swung her legs to the floor, knowing she wasn't going to win this battle. It was true, they had let her rest since she fell asleep in the car yesterday. Her sleep had only been interrupted when they arrived home and she stopped to greet the family and be engulfed in about a thirty-second hug by Lena that had been uncomfortably claustrophobic but in the best possible way.

She had heard soft whispers from Stef and Lena rapidly discussing the best course of action. Ultimately she'd been sent to bed to get some rest with the promise that they'd be discussing things tomorrow, which she was eternally grateful for. She wasn't sure how she would have been able to handle the no-doubt serious and painfully long lecture she was sure to endure on top of the day's events. In addition to the stress and the fact she hadn't slept at all that night (and not too much the nights before then either), the exhaustion had taken its toll, and she was glad they were letting her delay the talks until morning.

She just didn't think it'd be _this _early in the morning. But as Stef said, she supposed she really wasn't in any position to be questioning it.

"What now?" she asked, yawning and standing.

"Now you get dressed," Stef replied.

"In…?"

Stef threw open one of her drawers, grabbing the first t-shirt and pair of shorts she could find and flinging them at Alex. "Here, just put this on."

Alex wrinkled her nose, surveying the clothes in her hand. "Stef, you do realize that doesn't match at all."

Stef rolled her eyes impatiently. "Who are you, Mariana? It's 4:30 in the morning, no one gives a shit what you look like."

Alex widened her eyes. "Would Lena approve of this cussing?" she playfully reprimanded.

"Would Lena approve of the girl who ran away in the middle of the night questioning my decisions?" Stef asked in the same tone.

Alex scowled. "Fine, fine, I'll humor your hideously poor attire choices and get changed," she said as Stef nodded. "Well aren't you going to leave the room?" Alex prompted after a moment.

Stef shrugged, keeping her feet firmly planted on the ground. "I don't know, can I trust you not to dart off if I do?"

Alex's shoulders slumped. "Really?"

Stef turned away. "Fine, but I'll be waiting right outside the room so any attempts to make a break for it will be fruitless. And enjoy your thirty seconds of changing time because this will be the last time I let you out of my sight ever again," she said, smiling and raising an eyebrow, clearly savoring the moment.

Alex sighed before she pulled the curtain closed and began to change.

Stef was right.

This was going to be a long couple of days.

xx

"Uh-uh. No sleeping in the car," Stef said, poking Alex in the arm when she saw the girl begin to drift off.

Alex took a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes. "But you let me sleep in the car yesterday," she argued.

"That's because I was feeling sorry for you. All your pity points have worn off by now," Stef informed her.

"So now it's just going to be all anger all the time?"

"Exactly," Stef said, playfully smug.

Alex thumped her head against the window, resting her forehead on the glass as they drove. "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough. There's no traffic to worry about at least."

"Yeah, that's because it's 4:30 in the freaking morning," Alex rolled her eyes.

"Nope," Stef argued. "It's 4:53 in the freaking morning now," she said cheerfully.

"God, are you always this chipper this early?" Alex questioned.

"Not always."

"So you're just enjoying torturing me then?"

Stef shrugged, smirking. "Maybe a little. But only when you deserve it. And this, my love, is payback."

Alex ignored her. "I don't like not knowing where I'm going," she pouted.

"That's funny, because I didn't really like not knowing where you were yesterday. A little location anxiety serves you right. Taste of your own bitter medicine," Stef said mercilessly.

Alex responded by tapping her head against the window again in frustration.

"Don't do that, you're going to give yourself a concussion," Stef chastised.

"If I give myself a brain injury do I still have to go wherever you're taking me?"

"Yes, we'll just have to take a detour to the hospital first and then go. You'll just be delaying the inevitable."

"Fine," Alex sighed. "I guess I'll hold off on causing intentional brain damage."

"Wise thinking," Stef nodded in approval. "And open your eyes, don't think I can't see you shutting them over there."

"I was just blinking," Alex said defensively.

"For ten seconds straight?" Stef asked skeptically.

"Yes."

"Uh-huh. Well that's going to have to wait because we're here," she said, pulling into a small parking lot and shutting the car off. Alex's mouth dropped open at the sight.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Hm…" Stef pretended to think it over. "Nope, no jokes here."

"You cannot be serious," Alex practically whined.

"Oh I am plenty serious," Stef assured her, getting out of the car and going around to Alex's side.

"Why?" she asked once Stef had opened the passenger door and unbuckled the girl's seatbelt. "Why must you do this to me?"

"Well," Stef said, gently grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her out of the car. "I figured since you like running so much, we might as well do it all morning," she said, leading her up to Anchor Beach Charter School's track facility.

"Can't you just like ground me forever or beat me with a tree branch or something?" Alex proposed.

"Oh don't be silly. Of course you'll be grounded for eternity in addition to this, the running is just a nice little extra. And I would hardly call a brach suitable for this severe of an infraction. I suggested we hit you over the head with a whole tree, but Lena was against it. Something silly about child abuse laws or something."

"You know I hate running," Alex complained.

"And you know I hate it when you plan to go to New Jersey without telling me."

"You know, I thought you said you and Lena didn't use corporal punishment on your kids. You know some places consider running a form of corporal punishment considering its technically physical."

"First of all, you're not my kid. Second of all, we said we didn't hit our kids. Running, push-ups, sit-ups are all fair game. So go, start running unless you want to add some of those as well," she instructed, playfully swatting her backside.

"Do you realize how hypocritical that just was?" Alex stalled. "You just said you didn't hit your kids and then you-'

"Go," Stef said again with a slightly sharper slap.

"I'm going, I'm going," Alex sighed, beginning to slowly jog.

"If you're not puking, you're not trying! Pick up the pace!" Stef yelled after her, causing Alex to roll her eyes but smile slightly.

Stef let out a soft sigh of relief as she watched her go. She couldn't imagine what she would be doing right now if she was still missing. She couldn't imagine living one more second not knowing where she was, not knowing if she was okay.

It was funny, she thought, how quickly things had changed. How emotions and feelings could shift from one extreme to another so quickly. It had happened with Callie, and it had happened with Alex. Two girls she originally thought were nothing but trouble had somehow wormed their way into her heart. People that she had once thought she had to protect her family from now considered family - included in the list of those she would give anything to keep safe.

And they were safe now.

There was still so much to deal with. So much that needed to be said and needed to be done on all counts. Responsibility needed to be taken, feelings needed to be confronted, hard topics needed to be discussed, and there were many tough decisions still needed to be made hanging on the horizon, but they were safe now. Alex was safe, and that was all that mattered.

"You call that running?" Stef taunted as Alex met her at where they'd started, having had completed a lap now.

"Yeah," Alex panted out, putting her hands on her knees to take a breather.

"Well I call it slacking. I think I just saw a turtle pass you."

"A turtle?" Alex looked at her quizzically. "You saw a turtle on the track?" she asked skeptically.

"Maybe. It's not too much of a stretch, the ocean's not far from here."

"But there's a gate surrounding this place. Even if the turtle could shuffle its way all the way here - which I'm highly doubtful it could - how would it hop the fence? That's completely illogical. You know-"

"That's not the point!" Stef said exasperated. "The point is you need to get moving. Go!" she said with a clap as she was met with another partially-playful-partially-serious eye roll as the girl started to jog again.

Stef stifled a laugh at her discouraged reaction, though despite what Alex probably thought, this wasn't all for sadistic show. It wasn't really even for symbolic purposes, though those reasons didn't hurt.

Mostly she wanted to get Alex out of the house so they could have a private place to talk one-on-one before the pressure of facing the whole family at once.

She sensed she probably had some feelings she wanted to sort out on her own. With everything that had happened, she'd be more concerned if she didn't. However, she wasn't about to let her run free again. Stef figured this could be a happy medium - a controlled environment where Alex could have some privacy and blow off some steam without anyone breathing directly down her neck, but enough boundaries that she knew they weren't going to let her run again.

Or that they wanted her to run again.

She hoped this showed her that they weren't giving up on her, that they still cared and loved her and that she wouldn't have to do anything on her own. In fact, she wouldn't even be _allowed_ to do anything on her own for awhile.

"You can go faster than that!" Stef obnoxiously hounded as Alex once again made her way around to where she stood.

"I can't."

"Oh I bet you can. And I bet a bullhorn would encourage you to. Should I bring the bullhorn next time?" she asked with a smirk.

"There's going to be a next time?" Alex asked, her eyes widening slightly in panic.

"You better hope not," Stef replied smugly.

Alex groaned. "I'm not sure what part would be the worst, waking up at the crack of dawn, running my lungs out, or having your voice projected at an even louder volume than usual," she joked, causing Stef to flick her on the head as she passed.

It was reassuring to know that their relationship hadn't completely changed. The morning had already been filled with playful quips and banter. Of course, she knew Stef didn't completely trust her again (which explained why she was currently being forced to run in circles before five in the morning), but she knew Stef forgave her. And that she actually cared. (Even if she had a slightly twisted way of showing it sometimes.)

It was a nice way to ease into it too. She knew that this little jog would be only the tip of the iceberg, more as a light, teasing sort of payback before the heavy discussions and serious consequences would occur.

After a few minutes, she felt a presence beside her and looked over to see Stef starting to jog next to her.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked-slashed-huffed. (Running and talking was not as simple as one may think.)

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm jogging with you," she said nonchalantly. "What, you think I'm going to leave you alone? Who knows where you may run off too," she gently punched her arm.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Am I ever going to live this down?"

"Nope, not a chance, kid," Stef chuckled.

Alex gritted her teeth guilty. "Guess I kind of deserve that."

"You definitely do," Stef agreed. "But you deserve a lot of good stuff too."

"Yeah?" Alex questioned. "Even after everything?"

"Yeah," Stef promised, halting her jog and holding out an arm to stop Alex as well. They both stood there for a moment, catching their breath and Alex giving Stef a puzzled look before the older woman spoke up again.

"Obviously we're going to talk more later."

"Obviously," Alex breathed out a laugh, not totally naive to what would be coming.

"And obviously there are going to be some serious consequences."

"Obviously."

"But I want you to know now that even though what you did was wrong and dumb and ridiculous and idiotic and every other adjective along the lines of 'stupid,' it doesn't change how we feel about you, and it doesn't change the fact that you didn't deserve what Jackson did to you either. Lena and I still love you like you are one of our own and you still deserve love and safety and happiness, okay?" she asked seriously.

Alex nodded. "Okay," she whispered noncomitantly, not totally believing her words.

Stef smiled, thumbing the younger girl's cheek before bouncing on the balls of her feet. "All right, good," she clapped her hands. "Now that that's settled, let's go. We've still got about eight laps to go," she said with an encouraging clap to her shoulder.

Alex groaned, but couldn't help but smile slightly, a cliche but nonetheless powerful thought creeping up into her mind.

She wasn't running away from her past anymore - she was sprinting towards the future.

And this time as she went, she wouldn't be alone.

**As always, thanks for reading! I hope you all liked the little extra deleted scene. Thank you to Liz and Grace for all their help with proofreading/feedback/ultimately helping me decide what to do with this chapter. **

**If I write any more oneshots with Alex, I will attach it onto this story so I can keep them all in the same place. That being said, if you all have any ideas for oneshots with Alex, please share them with me! Whether that be by review, PM, or twitter (my username is elphaba_anne), I would absolutely love to hear them! I can't promise I'll write all (or any) of them, but I will definitely take them into consideration. And while I can't promise to get any of them done in a timely fashion, if I have a spare moment or two and I really like/have an idea of what I could do with your suggestion, I just might sit down and see what I can come up with. So please, any ideas, any things you want to see, feel free to let me know! I'd love to hear from you!**

**(Wow, those author's notes were long. I apologize.)**


End file.
